


Времена года

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли Стурма о любви и временах года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Времена года

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом в тексте выделены цитаты из книг.

  
_«Ведь я мечтаю о том, что и ты тоже, чтобы журавль в руках, а клинок в ножнах…»_

_— 30.02, песня «Примером»_  


_Мысли Стурма были мучительны и черны. Шаг. И еще шаг. И еще шаг…_  
 _Ну-ка прекрати, зло сказал себе Стурм. Скоро свихнешься, как Дерек, мир его праху._  


Осень всегда угнетающе на него действовала. Яркие летние краски словно выгорали, уступая место пожухлым листьям и какому-то болезненному желтому цвету. Его обычная меланхолия только усиливалась, а невеселые мысли бесцеремонно лезли в голову даже в изредка выпадавшие солнечные деньки. Не стала исключением и та осень. Вот только в память врезалась навсегда.  
Может, именно той осенью острее ощущалось гнетущее одиночество, давившее на него после смерти матери и усиливавшееся из-за предстоящего расставания с немногими близкими людьми. Его внутренний мир напоминал причудливую старинную шкатулку, сокрытую от любопытных глаз, ключ от которой никто раньше искать не пытался. Тем ценнее была компания друзей, внезапно обретенная в последние годы.  
А может, ему просто не хотелось, чтобы наступила зима, вызывавшая болезненные воспоминания о давно покинутой родине. Разбираться в своих ощущениях он не желал, упрямо считая, что настоящие рыцари о подобных пустяках не задумываются. Подумаешь, одиночество и меланхолия. В преддверии войны это было обычным явлением.  
В день, когда они с друзьями в последний раз собрались перед расставанием в гостинице «Последний Приют», он был в приподнятом настроении. Товарищи, проведшие несколько лет вместе, решили тогда разделиться и отправиться на поиски истинных Богов. Считалось, что эти поиски помогут узнать, правдивы ли слухи о возможном возвращении Богов. Теперь же он был абсолютно уверен, что искать они отправились прежде всего самих себя.  
Именно мучительные поиски себя являлись подлинной причиной возвращения в Соламнию. Ему казалось, стоит найти отца и сразу станет ясно, кто он, зачем и для чего живет. Типично детское стремление…  
Он действительно все еще оставался ребенком: чересчур серьезным, излишне честолюбивым и наивным в обычных житейских вопросах. А еще — непомерно гордым. Он нес гордость, словно щит, и не позволял себе смягчать эту броню другими чувствами, пряча их как можно глубже. За что и был больно наказан.

_— Пожалуйста, Танис, — сказала она. — Пойдем на север. Ты найдешь там славу, богатство и силу. Я клянусь тебе!_  
 _— Да, Танис, пойдем с нами, — присоединился к ней Стурм. — Не могу обещать тебе богатство или власть, но слава должна быть нашей._  
 _Казалось, что Танис скажет «да». Все, включая его самого, ожидали этого. Поэтому, когда раздалось уверенное «нет», он выглядел таким же ошарашенным, как и все остальные._  
 _— Да кому ты нужен? — ощерилась Кит, самолюбие которой было всерьез задето.— Путешествовать с тобой было бы все равно, что путешествовать с собственным дедушкой. Мы со Стурмом повеселимся куда лучше без тебя._

Да уж, повеселились…  
Теперь, по прошествии лет, он готов был поклясться, что ни у него, ни у Кит тогда и в мыслях не было, чем закончится их совместное путешествие. Так и не уговорив Таниса составить им компанию, они вдвоем отправились в Соламнию, навстречу судьбе. Он искал пропавшего отца и славу, Кит — дальних родственников и власть.  
Надо бы заметить, что щекотливая тема «отношения полов» являлась пробелом в его воспитании, восполнить который не позволяло упомянутое воспитание и характер. Он отчаянно скрывал пробивавшееся в душе любопытство и интерес к девушкам. Ему было стыдно, что его волнуют такие отнюдь неблагородные вещи. Посоветоваться с опытным и взрослым мужчиной не получалось, поскольку они с мамой жили уединенно и дружбу с соседями не водили. Попросить же Карамона, единственного близкого ему товарища, поделиться опытом в подобного рода делах — стеснялся. Мама же говорила на эту тему неохотно, сводя все к возвышенным чувствам и хорошим манерам при обращении с дамами.  
Но к Китиаре слово «дама» было не применимо…  
Жеманностью, стыдливостью и безукоризненными манерами воительница не обладала. Зато она была чертовски хороша. Встречавшиеся на пути мужчины сразу начинали оказывать Кит знаки внимания. Лукавая, обворожительная, она отлично смотрелась в облегающем костюме. И даже меч, висящий у бедра, удивительно ей шел. Он, к стыду своему, об опасности путешествия вдвоем со столь искушенной особой как-то не задумывался и реакцию окружающих не понимал. Для него Кит была не только девушкой Таниса, но и боевым товарищем по детским играм. А разве боевого товарища оценивают по таким отнюдь не возвышенным критериям?  
Он так и не понял, как же так получилось, что единоутробная сестра Карамона и Рейстлина смогла так легко его соблазнить. И пусть это была месть, по-видимому, не только ему, а еще и Танису, все равно в голове не укладывалось.  
Он даже поверил тогда, что, возможно, любит ее, он страдал и мучился, предложил ей руку и сердце, но…  
— Любо-овь?! — протянула презрительно Кит. — Вот еще! Это была обычная забава, милый. Не обольщайся! Должен же кто-то был научить тебя жизни!  
Наука не прошла даром. Ответить он не смог. Его душили слезы стыда и гнева, но плакать при такой «даме» было равносильно смерти, а вызвать на бой после случившегося — трусливо и глупо. Так низко пасть он бы не смог, оттого и сдержался.  
Кит посмеялась и уехала, а он через какое-то время с облегчением сделал вывод, что любовь и страсть — отнюдь не тождественные понятия, и постарался забыть о случившемся. Достал свой привычный щит из гордости и продолжил его нести, даже не помышляя о том, чтобы понять, что такое — любовь.  
Осень приносила ему лишь боль и одиночество.

Зима напоминала о родине. Расположенная на севере, Соламния ассоциировалась у него со снегом и морозами. Когда он был маленьким, мама рассказывала ему сказки о заснеженных замках и ледяных бурях, сквозь которые навстречу славе ехали рыцари в сияющих доспехах. И о принцессах, похищенных из родового замка разбойниками и заточённых в темных пещерах злыми магами.  
В ту зиму ему было не до принцесс и их похитителей. Он старался помочь друзьям в поисках пристанища для беженцев из Утехи, и был удручен утратой легендарной реликвии — Молота Хараса, опрометчиво подаренной гномам. Тогда он искренне считал, что только с помощью Молота Хараса можно выковать Копья дракона для войны с ужасными крылатыми тварями.  
Его честолюбие брало верх, заставляя мрачно взирать на происходящее вокруг, изредка отвлекаясь на насущные проблемы. Последние преследовали его друзей повсюду, заведя их во враждебно настроенный к рыцарству Соламнии город.  
Тарсис Прекрасный той зимой являл собой печальное зрелище. Остатки былого великолепия тихо угасали, взамен принося людям страдания и лишения. Толпа требовала чей-то крови, а приспешники Темной Королевы охотно выбрали на роль жертвы его друзей. Сам он отрешенно взирал на происходящее, духовно страдая от бесчисленных оскорблений, пока…  
Пока не встретил ее.

_Впервые глаза смертного человека удостоились лицезреть красоту Эльханы Звездный Ветер. Эльфы называли ее Мираласой — Принцессой Ночи. Ее волосы, черные и невесомые, как ночной ветер, удерживала тончайшая сетка, испещренная крохотными камнями, мерцавшими, точно звезды. Кожа отливала бледным сиянием серебряной луны, в глазах были фиолетовые глубины полночных небес, а на губах словно бы играли отсветы алой луны._

Она была похожа на принцесс из сказок его детства. С одной лишь разницей — эльфийское происхождение и неземная красота делало ее настоящей Королевой в его глазах.  
— Мама! Ну откуда храбрые рыцари могли знать, в какой именно пещере томится принцесса? — удивлялся он в детстве. — У них ведь не было карты, в самом-то деле. Это же несерьезно…  
— Сердце подсказывало, серьезный ты мой, — улыбалась мама, целуя его в лоб перед сном. — Сердцу надо верить, милый. Только оно покажет нам правильный путь в минуту отчаянья.  
И он поверил. Только увидел ее, сразу поверил. И сердцу, и даже в любовь…  
— Ты странным образом отличаешься от этих троих, — негромко заметила Эльхана, глядя вслед уходящим рыцарям. — Словно они и не благородные рыцари вовсе.  
Он удивленно поглядел на спутницу, но спросить, что она имела ввиду, не решился. Как и не понял, почему они так легко и незаметно перешли на «ты» и куда исчезла ее чопорность. Он робел и терял дар речи в ее присутствии, чего с ним обычно никогда не случалось. Гордость и красота Эльханы внушали ему восхищение и своеобразный трепет. Холодная и неприступная, она воплощала в себе идеал женщины.  
Жестокая реальность не оставляла возможности остановиться хоть на миг и дать понять принцессе, какие чувства его снедают. Он сражался ради нее, спасал, боролся с толпой, забыв о себе, о друзьях, обо всем. Сердце упрямо требовало спасти Эльхану, вырвать ее из творящегося вокруг ада.  
— Не бойся, — шептал он, бережно прижимая ее к себе. — Скоро кошмар прекратится, ни один город не могут уничтожать вечно…  
Она судорожно вздыхала, доверчиво заглядывала ему в глаза и мужественно сжимала губы. Эльхана Звездный Ветер запрещала себе плакать. А вот он… Разрушенный город, крики умирающих и полная беспомощность людей перед драконами вызывали у него непрошеные слезы. В какой—то миг он понял, что плачет, плачет при Эльхане и даже не старается сдержаться.  
Он начал раскрываться перед ней, сам того не осознавая. Опыт общения с противоположным полом ограничивался давнишним путешествием с Кит, о котором вспоминать не хотелось. С прекрасными дамами в Соламнии пообщаться не довелось, а к окружающим девушкам он относился подчеркнуто уважительно, сурово запрещая себе какие-либо фривольные мысли. Жизнь рыцаря состояла, по его мнению, из испытаний и постоянных подвигов. Девушки же представлялись прекрасными принцессами в опасности, остальные варианты общения с ними его сознание яростно отметало. Хватило одного грехопадения с девушкой друга, чтобы заречься повторять подобный опыт.  
Поклявшись, что с девушками покончено, он мучительно наблюдал моральное разложение родного рыцарства. Ничто не предвещало нарушения давней клятвы, пока он не встретил Эльхану. Словно одержимый, он был готов пойти за ней на край света, как бы высокопарно это ни звучало.  
Пожалуй, свои чувства он мог сравнить с ощущениями, когда тебя пронзает стрела: после первой вспышки боли ты пытаешься ее выдернуть, но не можешь. И чем сильнее твои попытки избавиться от инородного тела, тем сильнее боль.  
Да он и не пытался, наоборот: ему хотелось держать ее за руку и любоваться миндалевидными глазами. И впервые было все равно, достойно ли он выглядит со стороны и что скажут об этом окружающие.  
Их история закончилась совершенно не так, как в детских сказках. Спасение обернулось расставанием, болезненным и неожиданным, как будто почву выбили из-под ног. Они неловко прощались, демонстрируя напускную холодность и пытаясь отыскать остатки былой гордости. Полученный в последний момент драгоценный подарок он хранил бережно, так и не признавшись вслух, что это был знак любви, а не благодарности.

_Эльхана долго провожала его глазами, чувствуя, как обретает прежнюю непроницаемую оболочку ее растревоженная душа.  
— Прости меня, Стурм… — прошептала она. И сама себя перебила: — Нет, прощать меня не за что. Поблагодари меня, Стурм!_

Со временем он понял, почему тогда принцесса вдруг решила расстаться. Чем-то их народы были похожи: гордые до высокомерия, в упор не признающие ничего, что не вписывается в привычные рамки. И смешанные браки ни в Соламнии, ни тем более в Сильванести не могли вызвать одобрения.  
Он горько усмехнулся, вспомнив свои душевные порывы и наивные мысли в начале той зимы. Как он посмел подумать, что единственная наследница правящего дома Сильванести откажется от престола ради какого-то человека и уедет с ним в Соламнию. Эльхана слишком сильно зависела от своего народа. Она не могла все бросить ради любви. Так ее воспитывали, с младенчества готовя к ответственности. Он и сам не мог ответить, бросил бы он все и остался бы жить с ней, в далеком Сильванести.  
Эльхана была создана для другой любви: нежной, возвышенной, не опошленной обычными человеческими взаимоотношениями. Он даже не мог представить себе, что между ним и Эльханой возможна была страсть, испытанная когда-то с Кит. Это было просто немыслимо!  
Ради принцессы Сильванести стоило совершать подвиги, биться с полчищами врагов, отыскивать потерянные сокровища, чтобы бросить затем к ее ногам, и… умирать, умирать с ее именем на губах.  
Но в миг расставания он не мог разобраться с нахлынувшими чувствами. Проблеск надежды на избавление от вечного одиночества и непривычные радостные ощущения напрочь лишали способности внятно мыслить. Было не то, чтобы больно, просто непривычно испытывать полное бессилие что-либо изменить…  
Зима лишала силы, сковывала льдом сердце и вызывала горечь. Было действительно слишком холодно…

Весну он так и не увидит, видимо. Морозные дни не приносили облегчения, а осада Башни Верховного Жреца обещала закончиться поражением. Время играло против них, как и неизбежные союзники их врагов — холод, голод и тягостные лишения. Рассматривая по вечерам привычный пейзаж за башенными стенами, он иногда задавался вопросом, что будет, если он и его друзья уцелеют. Отправится ли он тогда к Эльхане, предложив помощь в защите ее страны от врагов? Или уедет домой, пытаясь спасти остатки былой славы рыцарства? Или все же отправится с Лораной к Танису, чтобы отгулять на их свадьбе. А закончится ли все свадьбой? В этом он не был уверен, как и в том, что захочет на ней присутствовать.  
Такие мысли его пугали, он запрещал себе думать о будущем и пытался сосредоточиться на настоящем. Отдавал приказы, распределял скудный паек. А ночью пытался хоть немного вздремнуть, но неумолимые воспоминания снова вторгались в его дрему, порой довольно бесцеремонно.

_Эльфы расступились; вперед вышла юная девушка и остановилась подле правителя. Утонченные эльфийские черты мило сочетались с пухлыми губами и огромными влажными глазами, беспрестанно менявшими цвет, точно листья, трепещущие в солнечном луче.  
— Клянусь моей рыцарской честью, — прерывающимся голосом выговорил Стурм. — Я еще не видел женщины краше!_

Ему до сих пор стыдно за ту порывистую фразу. Словно юнец какой—то, честное слово. Хотя по сравнению с реакцией замершего с раскрытым ртом Карамона и округлившего глаза Речного Ветра, он казался себе галантным кавалером. И все равно стоило бы сдержаться. Она тогда так зарделась, что ему стало неловко. Он потом полдня мучился, переживал, не обидел ли. Теперь самому смешно.  
Хорошо, Лорана вечером первая с ним заговорила, учтиво осведомившись, понравилось ли ему приготовленное угощение. А то чего доброго, стал бы приносить извинения за бестактность. То-то бы Рейстлин повеселился.  
Принцесса Канан появилась в их отряде неожиданно. Осенью. В самый разгар, когда листья были еще насыщенного золотого цвета и даже где-то сохранились огненно-рыжие краски.  
Покинув не слишком гостеприимный, но учтивый дом ее отца, правителя эльфийского народа Квалинести, друзья и не предполагали, что его дочь пустилась за ними следом.  
Остальные не сразу заметили слежку. Впрочем, чего от них можно было ожидать: никакой дисциплины и порядка. В свое же оправдание он мог сказать, что лично его в то время занимали планы возможной обороны Квалиноста, столицы эльфийского королевства. Он не мог взять в толк, почему многочисленная эльфийская армия предпочитает бегство из родных мест настоящему сражению. Выхода в позорном бегстве он не видел, война распространялась стремительно и, по его мнению, скоро должна была охватить весь континент.  
Пытаясь на очередном привале обсудить животрепещущую тему с Танисом, он несколько растерянно обнаружил, что за ними кто-то крадется. Удивляясь изрядной сноровке преследователя, он даже подумать не мог, что это была Лорана. От тягостного разговора Таниса и Лораны у него осталось странное впечатление: словно тогда он впервые оказался между ними. Полуэльф смотрел на друга с надеждой услышать слова о том, что капризным детям на войне не место, эльфийка же ловила его взгляд и ждала, что он ответит правду, признав ее взрослость.  
Его слова, не в последнюю очередь, решили ее судьбу. Так говорила потом сама Лорана, он же был уверен, что ей просто было приятно услышать столь лестную похвалу от одного из старожилов их пестрой компании.  
Суровый, погруженный в обычную для него меланхолию, он занимался важными делами, обсуждая нападение на Кзак Царот, и не замечал девушку. Ему было жаль Таниса, запутавшегося в отношениях с противоположным полом, а эта принцесса не напоминала героинь детских сказок. В ближайшем рассмотрении она оказалась капризной и несколько взбалмошной. Причины же ее бегства из дома казались потомку соламнийского рода не только глупыми, но и сугубо эгоистичными.  
Решалась судьба целого народа, а она, принцесса, вместо того, чтобы подавать пример подданным, сбежала за Танисом, никого не предупредив. Поистине, женщины были непостижимыми созданиями!  
Период «незамечания» закончился как-то само собой. Внешне легко и непринужденно, маленькая эльфийская принцесса нашла подход практически ко всем его друзьям. Поймав себя как-то на обсуждении с ней поведения Таниса, он растерянно умолк.  
— Тебе не кажется, что он в последнее время подозрительно угрюмый? — озабоченно спрашивала она, наблюдая за разговором Таниса и Элистана. — Он столько всего на себя берет, нервничает постоянно. Вдруг он заболел. Как думаешь, Стурм?  
Он думал, что дело было в ней самой и в той второй, о которой рыцарь и сам старался не вспоминать. Озвучивать свое мнение вслух не стоило, поэтому он отделался невразумительным кашлем и, сославшись на срочные дела, гордо удалился.  
Лорана частенько ставила его в тупик вопросами об их юности в Утехе. О Китиаре принцесса спрашивала редко, слегка запинаясь и неизменно краснея. Он, отвечая, старался обходить неловкие темы стороной, смущаясь не хуже Лораны. Особенно когда вопросы возникали после очередной стычки с его бородатым другом.  
Нехорошее ощущение нахождения между двух огней усиливалось у него каждый раз, когда в разговоры про Таниса втягивали Элистана, и рыцарю приходилось слушать еще и просьбы девушки наставить возлюбленного на путь света и истины. Не желая принимать участия в подобных обсуждениях, он вяло пытался ускользнуть, хотя ему самому казалось, что Лорана права и его друга разрывает на две половины: светлую и темную.  
— Стурм, — хмурилась девушка, разглядывая свой клинок. — Как ты считаешь, я хорошо сражаюсь? Иногда мне кажется, что я владею мечом даже хуже Тики. Только не смейся, ладно?!  
Он и не думал, в мыслях не было. Лорана быстро училась воинским приемам, не боялась пораниться или удариться. Она старалась не быть обузой и делала для этого все возможное. А ведь нянчиться с ней было некому. Разве что Золотая Луна и, чуть погодя, Тика взяли над принцессой опеку, понимая, как страшно юной девочке попасть на настоящую войну.  
В какой момент эта девочка стала превращаться в разумную девушку? Куда делась былая капризность и эгоизм?! Он не задумывался над происходившими с ней изменениями, не досуг было. Осень обернулась отчаянными сражениями ради спасения не только себя, но и веры в истинных Богов. Лорана сражалась бок о бок с остальными, не хныкая и не плача. Она держалась с удивительным присутствием духа и четко выполняла получаемые приказы. В отличие от той же Тики, отправившейся вопреки приказу Таниса за Карамоном, искавшим ключ к Торбардину в опасном месте под названием Череп. И пусть она благополучно вернулась назад с вестью о приближении войска драконидов, все равно такое вопиющее нарушение дисциплины вызывало у рыцаря осуждение и возмущение. Женщины продолжали ставить его в тупик своими мыслями и поступками.  
Зимой же… зимой он встретил Эльхану, встретил, чтобы вскоре потерять. Ощутив вкус счастья, проститься с ним, похоже, навсегда. Падающий снег, смешивавшийся с сажей после жуткого дыхания нападавших на город драконов, лишь усиливал тоскливые чувства от страшной зимы.  
В один день он потерял любовь и друзей. Он с трудом понимал, куда и зачем они следуют, подчиняясь воле Дерека Хранителя Венца. Происходящее перестало его волновать, он терял ориентиры реальности, не раздумывая особо.  
Зато не теряла Лорана. И уж тем более не думала безропотно слушаться Дерека. Непостижимым образом она принялась брать командование маленьким отрядом в свои хрупкие руки и упрямо спорить с рыцарем Розы. Поначалу он не мог понять, что с ней происходит. Постепенно она стала лидером, и он с удивлением понял, что тоже слушает ее советы, соглашается с ее мнением и готов выполнять просьбы.  
Ему сложно было объяснить, почему он так легко принял лидерство эльфийской принцессы, почему следовал ее указаниям. Она словно заменила Таниса.  
Первоначально он убеждал себя, что чувствует к ней расположение, только потому, что она — возлюбленная его друга. И точка. Никакой близкой дружбы. У него уже был горький опыт того, во что эта дружба может вылиться.  
— Понимаешь, Стурм, мне действительно было страшно после бегства из Тарсиса, — пожимала плечами Лорана в ответ на его расспросы. — Но меня возмущало отношение Дерека к тебе! Должен же был кто-то поставить его на место…  
Вот и пойми, что она хотела этим сказать. Никогда не нуждавшийся в защитниках рыцарь был втайне растроган подобным ответом. Ощутил непривычную заботу, что ли.  
Эльфийка окружила заботой не только его, но и Флинта, Таса, Элистана и особенно брата — Гилтанаса. Почему же тогда у рыцаря создавалось впечатление, что он знает ее уже много-много лет? Лорана так удивительно вписалась в его привычный мир, что стала не просто его частью, она стала ему близким другом. Он делился с ней такими мыслями, которые никогда не рассказывал другим. Даже Танису. Он позволял ей критиковать его и его принципы! Не слишком сурово, но все же.  
— А мне плевать, что скажет этот твой Дерек! — в гневе она была прекрасна. — Раз сэр Бриан сделал тебя своим оруженосцем, значит, ты достоин этого звания. И не смей его разубеждать. Лучше скажи спасибо и перестань, наконец, в себе сомневаться!  
Сама она, похоже, в нем не сомневалась. Лорана шла вперед, твердо уверенная, что он — сзади и всегда прикроет спину. Он стал для нее надежным тылом, верным другом и близким человеком.  
Любуясь ее красотой, восхищаясь поступками, подчиняясь приказам, он искренне недоумевал, что же еще нужно Танису. Сравнивая Кит и Лорану, он не понимал друга. Выбор был ясен и очевиден. Выбор исключительно в пользу Лораны. Другие варианты казались дикими, и его благородная натура отказывалась их принимать.  
После страшного сна, внезапно объединившего расставшихся друзей, он не знал, что бы сделал, выбери Танис черноволосую воительницу. Смертельно обиделся? Перестал общаться? Пошел вслед за Лораной?!  
Зато помнил, что там, во сне, в момент гибели с ним рядом была золотоволосая эльфийка. Это смущало, радовало и пугало одновременно.  
Лорана оказалась той, кто показал ему, что женщины состоят из плоти и крови, ошибаются, иногда пугаются, плачут, ведут себя глупо и больше всего на свете хотят… любви. Их не надо бояться, ради них не стоит умирать, их нужно просто защищать и быть рядом.  
Именно благодаря этой девочке он понял, что значит — жить обычной жизнью, наслаждаясь простыми человеческими чувствами, не боясь показаться смешным или глупым.  
Осень и зима теперь перестали казаться такими зловещими, ведь после них всегда следовала весна. Легкая и солнечная весна, дарящая надежду на новую жизнь, мир и покой.  
Он немного завидовал Танису. Любовь его друга была вполне земной, но единственно реальной, способной дарить надежду и согревать замерзшую душу. Все эти условности, тиски и маски, казались теперь глупыми, излишними.  
Хотел бы и он такую любовь, чтобы жить для кого-то, а не умирать за что-то…

_— Отныне командуешь здесь ты, — сказал Стурм. — Прощай, маленькая эльфийка, — сказал он тихо. — Твой светоч еще просияет в этом мире, а моему пришло время угаснуть. Не горюй, маленькая. Не плачь… — Он крепко прижал ее к груди. — Помнишь, что сказала нам Хозяйка Омраченного Леса? Не стоит горевать о тех, кто исполнил свое предназначение. Ну, так мое исполнено. А теперь поспеши, сердечко мое. Каждый миг на счету._

Ему внезапно подумалось, что огненные осенние листья должны хорошо смотреться на ярком белом снегу. Хотелось увидеть первые почки на деревьях и весенние цветы. Весна... Ощущая ее приближение, рыцарь впервые чувствовал в сердце надежду и такой желанный покой.  
Поднимаясь навстречу смерти, он отлично знал, что больше не спасет ни одной принцессы.  
Одна, далекая и недостижимая, простится с ним навек и бросит все силы на защиту погибающей страны. Со временем ее сердце успокоится, новые радости и горести отвлекут от тяжелых воспоминаний, а его образ останется в памяти Эльханы Звездный Ветер как символ чистой и возвышенной любви. Любви, не ставшей земной, привычной и именно тем особо ценной…  
Другая, близкая и весенняя, выиграет битву, и, дай Паладайн, не одну, найдет Таниса и будет счастлива. Его навсегда запомнят другом семьи, стоящим за спиной обоих близких ему существ. Пусть будет так. Во имя любви, такой земной и такой светлой, задуть которую не под силу не одному осеннему ветру или зимней вьюге…  
Теперь он точно знал, ради чего будет сражаться: ведь настоящая любовь обязательно должна в конце победить, а рыцарь — спасти принцессу, такую свою и чужую одновременно, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. В детских сказках не бывает грустных концов. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен.


End file.
